Changes
by RachWhitt91
Summary: Slightly AU. A Sharon and Andy story, will be multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a demanding couple of weeks for Sharon, she knew the transition from internal affairs to major crimes would be difficult but the push back and hate she was receiving was tiring. It had been made worse by Rusty, she had wanted only to help him by offering him a place to stay and find his mother but he was proving to be very challenging, only adding to her pressure. Hatred, bitterness and disrespect was a constant throughout her career in internal affairs so much so that it was a regular part of her day such as her morning cup of coffee and being stuck in traffic. The bad reaction to her from the major crimes team didn't affect her personally, she was used to it and was able to ignore, it was however making her job much more difficult. Thankfully it was the end of the week and it was looking likely that they would get their Saturday free. It had felt so long since she d had a minute to herself and she was looking forward to tomorrow.

It was a glorious Saturday morning in LA, the sun boldly filled the sky and there was not a single cloud to distract from its presence. It was a perfect morning for a run and Sharon was glad she had gone. It was only a little after seven but the sun was already filling the streets with an intense heat which left her thankful she had chosen shorts and not her regular running leggings. As her trainer clad feet pounded the streets the fog of stress and anxiety began to slowly shift like a spring cleaning of her mind. Sharon quickened her pace wanting to get back before Rusty woke so she could make him breakfast, perhaps even get a smile from him. Lost in thought Sharon didn't notice the small pot hole in front of her as she turned the corner. The fall occurred so fast she almost thought it hadn't happened, she got up quickly and leaned against the closest wall. Her breathe was heavy, she looked around and thankfully no one could have seen her, she rested her head against the cool cement wall and felt the warm sun on her face. She was must have been some sight hitting the ground that ungracefully she thought and smiled. There was a burning sensation building on her knees and she looked down, they were red, angry and littered with grit from the ground. Fifty- four and still skinning her knees, what an idiot she thought and shook her head.

Just then her cell phone let out a shrill giving her a fright. 'Captain Raydor' , she answered still slightly out of breath. 'Hey, captain it's Flynn sorry to interrupt your Saturday morning but we have a case' . 'Thank you, lieutenant, please text me the details and I will be there as soon as I can', with that she hung up and began thinking the best way to get home so she could get changed. Her cell phone rang out again, it was a text from Flynn with the details of the crime scene, as she read the address her stomach dropped

Flynn hung up his cell phone, he was sure the Captain was breathless but he couldn't be sure as the call had been so brief. He wondered what she was up to that got her so out of breath on Saturday morning, there was only one idea that popped in to his head and he smirked, never knew she had it in her.

'What's with your face? huffed Provenza. 'Nothing!', snapped Andy. Provenza glared at him under his white sunhat, 'well is the captain gracing us with her presence or not? . 'I called her didn't I, course she will be here you idiot, you re moody as hell you know that', Flynn shook his head and walked around the crime scene, since Raydor had taken over major crimes it had been a pretty shitty atmosphere but what he didn't want to admit to Provenza was that he thought she was doing a good job.

'Captain, eh glad you could er make it so quickly', hearing Provenza Andy turned and seen why he had sounded so strange. Raydor walked in to the crime scene and Andy could not stop staring at her, she was wearing a very small pair of blue running shorts and a tight black vest top. A slight film of sweat made her look shiny under the sunlight. Her hair which usually sat perfectly was pulled high in a ponytail, a style he'd never seen her wear before, and she didn't have her glasses on. The crime scene went almost silent as everyone took in the captain's appearance, no one had ever seen her like this. Andy's eyes were soon drawn to her legs, they were long, lean and toned. He had of course noticed them before when she wore those tight skirts but seeing them like this was something he appreciated very much. On closer inspection though he noticed that both her knees were scrapped and bleeding.

'Please ignore my attire everyone I was on a run and just happened to be around the corner when I got the call, now what do we have here'. The authority in her voice jolted everyone back to normal and her outfit was quickly forgotten, apart from by Andy he just couldn t stop looking at her. He also wanted to know what happened to her knees.

A body of a female in her twenties had been found near a dumpster. On first look it seemed like a drug over dose however bruising around the face and neck suggested homicide although nothing could be determined until the autopsy. Tao had brought the captain up to speed and she was now slowly surveying the crime scene. 'Well as we wait for the autopsy results I would like everything here documented and photographed and any other evidence collected. We will meet back at the office to see if we can perhaps figure out who our victim is', Sharon finished and the team began carrying out her orders. Andy walked over to her, 'captain if you ran here do you need a ride?' he asked. Sharon smiled in reply, 'you know that would be great lieutenant'.

Andy was very aware of her closeness as they drove it had been agreed that they would stop by her apartment and let her change. Why was he suddenly so aware of her, it was only a pair of shorts he had seen a ton of women in a lot less? None of them had this effect on him though, he cleared his throat. 'So, if you don t mind me asking captain, what happened to your knees?' . Sharon looked at her knees and then to him with an expression which looked very much to him like embarrassment. 'Ah yes well it seems I wasn't paying too much attention when I turned a corner and tripped'. Andy turned to look at them now he was closer, 'they look sore captain sure you don't want to get them seen to?' his voice was filled with genuine concern. 'Oh no lieutenant I will be fine' , she gave a small smile. Truth was they were agony but she wouldn't have time to look at them properly until later, all she wanted to do was get changed she felt far too vulnerable like this and she was sure that Flynn had been staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

The case had turned out to be a lot simpler for the team than they first thought. The autopsy revealed the victim, 27-year-old Jennifer Cook, had not in fact died of a drug over dose but by strangulation. A look in to her background uncovered a bitter ex-boyfriend whom Jennifer had owed over two thousand dollars. Sharon and Amy had gotten a confession almost effortlessly and a deal was made, he would serve 20 years for manslaughter. Due to the quick turn-around and outcome the team would get the majority of Sunday off. The atmosphere in major crimes was almost cheery which was a welcome relief, even Provenza had smiled at least once.

A success thought Sharon, maybe now attitudes towards her will start changing and they can actually start working together. Amy was very much on her side, but her position in major crimes had been a selfish move on Sharon's part. She couldn't be certain but she was sure there was shift in attitude from lieutenant Flynn, it surprised her because she thought that he and Provenza were sure to make her job as difficult as they could and enjoy doing so. However, Flynn had proved very helpful over the investigation and was nothing other but pleasant. The rest of the team were still unsure of her which she understood. She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her camomile tea; her knees were still killing her and she really needed to go home and have a long soak in the bath. Rusty would be at home and she had been out most of the weekend, she knew she would only go home to his questions over what they had found out about his mother's whereabouts, which was nothing. Sharon let out a long sigh, she was tired and seeing as the rest of the team were packing to go home she thought she would do the same.

There was quiet knock on her door, 'come in', she responded stifling a yawn. 'Sorry to bother you captain, I just wanted to give you my report and say I was heading out'. As Andy spoke Sharon nodded but couldn't hold back the yawn anymore. 'Excuse me lieutenant', she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her obvious exhaustion.'Sorry, yes that's great thank you for all your hard work on this case I hope you enjoy what's left of your weekend', she smiled widely. 'Just doing my job captain, you look like you should be heading home to'.

Andy had been amazed watching her work this investigation, for someone who had spent most of her career in the rat squad she had good instincts when it came to major crimes. Seeing her tired should make him feel smug knowing that she was finding it hard work yet all he wanted to go was look after her. What the hell was wrong with him. He needed to pull himself together and fast.

'Yes, you're right lieutenant, I was just thinking the same thing, I have a long soak in the bath calling my name', she gave a forced smile. Embarrassment tingled in her stomach, why had she just revealed to Flynn she was going for a bath and why was it causing this reaction within her. If Andy felt embarrassment at her revelation he sure didn't show it.

'Well enjoy captain and be sure to look after those knees', with that he winked and closed her door. He brushed his hand through his thick grey hair, the image of the Sharon Raydor in a bath tub, naked. He had to get out of here. Maybe all he needed was some rest to stop him thinking this way over Sharon Raydor, of all people.

Sharon took a long slow sip of her favourite wine, the heat of the bath and the soothing effect of the wine slowly relaxed her. Her bones ached with tiredness but this felt blissful. Rusty had indeed berated her as soon as she had walked in the door but with some assurance that the team would find his mother and the promise pf pizza he had been appeased. Sharon had decided that he was right and she needed to concentrate more efforts on locating his mother. However, right now all she could concentrate was on the relaxing effects of the bath.

Andy let out a frustrated sigh as he flicked through the channels on the TV for the tenth time trying to find something to watch. It was no use his mind was working over drive. He had been to an AA meeting, cleaned his apartment, anything to stop him thinking of her. It was beginning to annoy him how she dominated his every thought. He finally gave up and settled on an old action movie but as the movie played out on the screen all Andy could think about was Raydor in the bath. Why had she told him that, does she not know what an image like that could do to a guy. He had to stop having these thoughts, he knew it was only fantasy but it had to stop. Sharon was married for one and also his boss, plus he was pretty sure she hated his guts. Well maybe not hate, she did smile at him and had been pretty decent to him since they started working together. Jesus why was he trying to convince himself that she liked him. She was a fantasy and fantasies like that can be dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites, follows and messages! Had to write this as I've been rewatching from season one (for the hundredth time) and just felt like reminiscing about pre-shandy and of course the beginning of shandy. Hope you all enjoy :)_

This plan of his had failed. This wasn't how he thought it would play out. All day he had been the object of Provenza's disapproval. What else was he supposed to do, this was the only way he thought this situation could be resolved, after today though it clearly was not resolved. Andy needed away from his desk, the feeling if everyone's eyes on him was becoming irritating as hell.

'What the heck are you playing at Flynn, you've always been stupid but this really takes the cake'. Provenza's face was red with temper. Andy hadn't even heard him come in to the break room he was so preoccupied. 'I don't know what you're talking about'. Andy replied, he had turned so Provenza couldn't see his face. He knew exactly was Provenza was talking about. 'I'm talking about you dumbass! and your decision to be a complete asshole to Raydor'.

Andy let out a sigh, he had never intended it to go this far. Last night he had decided the best way to get over all this was to quit being so friendly with her. He and the Captain were never going to be the way he had been imagining. It was his intention to be professional and distant not mean. 'I'm not the only one who's an asshole to her I don't see the big deal'. Andy shrugged and turned to look at his enraged partner. 'We are merely letting her know that where aren't best pleased of her new position', Provenza exaplined . Andy almost laughed, they had all been pretty awful to her, well except Sykes of course. 'Keep telling yourself that old man'. Andy rolled his eyes and shook his head at Provenza. This only made him angrier.

'Flynn, you were being all nice lieutenant and today you decided to be an asshole, what that means is that she is going to be mad at all of us'. 'Maybe you guys should be nice to her instead of me. Did you think about that?' Andy was over this conversation, his head was beginning to ache, he was already feeling guilty and Provenza was not making it any easier. 'We have no other choice now, thanks to you'. Provenza turned and left the break room leaving Andy sipping his coffee. He was going to have to fix this, but how the heck could he do that.

Sharon was trying to concentrate on the end of month reports that littered her desk but it was pointless, she was too livid to concentrate. Just when she thought she was making progress with the team she ended up right back at square one. She was used to being disliked but usually she had a team behind her, now the team she had hated her and it was beginning to make her feel slightly alone. Sharon threw her pen on the desk and crossed her arms. It was no point at letting them get to her they would come around eventually. The real reason she was so mad was due to Lieutenant Flynn. They had been working well together, being almost friendly then today he made her look like an idiot in front of the whole team. Was he nice to her just so she would drop her guard and he could make her look a fool? Well he would never make a fool of her again that was for sure.

Andy had tried to catch her all day but it was impossible, they had all been busy then she had been tied up in meetings all afternoon with Pope and Taylor. He couldn't go home until he had apologised to her for this morning. His plan had changed. He decided he was going to be her friend. Maybe knowing her as a friend would stop all his fantasises. Maybe it would make his head more of a mess. Either way anything was better than the feeling that he had hurt her.

The ticking of the clock that hung on the wall was becoming too loud, Sharon yawned and stretched out her arms. Time to head home, thankfully all the reports were done for another month. The way she was feeling a large cold glass of white wine was required. It was nine thirty so Rusty would be in bed, she felt slightly guilty about being relived at that thought. Just then there was a knock at her door, it was so gentle she thought she might have imagined it. 'Come in', she called almost questioningly. As the door opened and Flynn entered her stomach dropped, she was too tired for this.

'Lieutenant you should be at home'. Sharon distracted herself with organising the last of the reports in piles ready for tomorrow. 'Yes, I know Captain but I was waiting to speak to you'. Andy stood twiddling his thumbs, he was nervous and she wouldn't look at him which was making this whole thing worse.

'Must be important Lieutenant. Please take a seat'. She sat back and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. 'I'm all ears'. He took a seat and looked over. Reading her body language, she was mad and did not want to speak him. He didn't blame her he had been an idiot. However, he couldn't get over how good she looked when she was mad.

'Look Captain I owe you an apology', he watched her right eyebrow raise slightly. At least she was looking at him now. 'This morning, I was a jerk, I didn't mean it and I just wanted to say sorry'. Of all the things, she thought he was going to say, an apology was the last thing she had expected.

'Yes, well I appreciate that Lieutenant, I would also appreciate that in future any issues you have with me please come to me about them'. 'I don't have a problem with you Captain' . Andy watched as she pulled her arms tighter around herself. 'Really Lieutenant you could have fooled me'. Sharon was beginning to feel self-conscious at the intense way he looked at her, she wanted this conversation over with. He couldn't know that he had gotten to her.

'I only said that this morning because I had a shitty sleep and I was trying to show off'. Andy shrugged, it wasn't a lie he couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her.

'Yes, well let's draw a line under it Lieutenant shall we? And next time I say good morning to you I would like it if you would simply reply with good morning and not that it was a good morning until I arrived'. With that Sharon stood up and begin to pack her handbag. Andy watched her, she seemed upset, had he really upset her that much. He was sure was used to much worse.

'I will Captain, again I'm so sorry'. He stood up and put out his hand. 'Friends?' . Sharon gave a slight smile, took his hand and shook it. 'Ok lieutenant you don't have to push it I'm sure you don't want me as a friend . Sharon then walked over to get her coat that was hanging in the corner.

'Oh, I do captain I think it could be fun'. He gave a big smile and walked out. Sharon had no idea what had just gone on but she felt almost excited at his proposition of friends. She shook her head and put on her coat she needed a glass of wine and a good sleep.

'Andy was driving slightly too fast but he had to get home, what had he done. This was bad. He couldn't be her friend . He stared at his hand gripping the steering wheel remembering the feeling of her hand in his. Provenza was right he was an idiot. However, he was an idiot with a very big crush on his superior.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell was unmistakable, metallic. She lifted the crime scene tape. Blood seemed to cover the road like an ominous crimson pond. The blue and red lights on top of the three police cars now spun slowly around, the reflection on the blood pond emphasising the volume in which it lay. Her breath deepened when she looked at the two bodies that lay slain. Two lives snuffed out. Despite the scene before her Sharon noticed the beauty of the night sky above. The stars glistening like a display in a luxurious jewellery store.

Two teenage boys had been murdered, beaten and their throats slit. Brutal and unnecessary, whatever the motive there was rage behind these killings. That was the first obstacle, there was no obvious motive to this crime. The boys weren't affiliated with gangs, came from good families, good students. What had happened here?

In the past couple of months, the team had worked tirelessly and been successful with every case they had encountered. With the new deal making process the killers were put behind bars without trials, saving thousands. Major Crimes accomplishments were not going unnoticed. Sharon was proud of what the team, her team, had achieved. However, this case gave Sharon a dreadful feeling in her stomach. Instinct. This was not going to be straightforward.

One positive was that everyone had now seemed to accept her as their boss, she had earned their respect at last. The issue with Flynn proved to be the last of any backlash and since then they had worked together well. Flynn and herself were closer but she wouldn't call them friends. She was intrigued by him though, the way he worked, his relationships at work, the way he was with her.

It was now six thirty in the morning, they had all been working since the call out came at nine o'clock the night before. Sharon looked out to the murder room, they all looked exhausted. It was no use them working like this, they needed to rest.

'Ok everyone, you have all worked so hard but this case won't get solved if we are all exhausted. Time to go home get refreshed. I will see you all back here at two'. There was almost a hum of relief after the Captain's announcement, they were all indeed exhausted and a few hours rest was required.

Andy watched Sharon go back in to her office, he had been keeping it together around her but the urge to know more about her, spend time with her, was overwhelming. This would as best a time as any he thought. Her office door was open. She had agreed to be friends with him. He walked towards her office.

'Hey Captain'. Andy gave a small smile.'Hello Lieutenant, everything ok?'. Sharon looked up from her desk. 'Well actually, Captain it's not, see I'm very hungry but I don't want to eat breakfast all by myself'. Sharon smiled at his dilemma.'Yes, I could see that is quite the problem Lieutenant'. She was surprised at this sudden attention from him, he had been friendly, quite charming really but he had never attempted to spend any time with her outside work.

'So, want to join me for breakfast? I know a great place around the corner and I could really use some company'. The cheeky tone he started out with had faltered slightly, she could tell his invitation was genuine. 'You know what I think I will join you, I am quite hungry myself'.

The cafe bustled with the liveliness that came with the morning rush, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the small space. There were around eight small wooden tables with no more than two seats at each. There were four booths that ran along either wall, Sharon and Andy had been lucky enough to be seated at one of the booths, it gave them a bit of privacy from the other customers.

Sharon relaxed in to the worn red leather seat, the smell of coffee and the sun shining through the window was already helping her mood. The waitress brought over their coffees and gave them a few more minutes to decide on what they wanted to eat. Sharon scanned the menu not quite sure on what to order.

Andy found himself in the same predicament, he couldn't concentrate on the menu or even the thought of food. He kept stealing glances of her across the table. The early morning sunlight streaming through the window shone on her hair making it glow, he noticed the deep green shade of her eyes as they read the menu. She was biting her lip. Flawless, he thought. He almost groaned.

The waitress was back for their order. Scrambled eggs for Andy, fruit and a bagel for Sharon. As they began to eat Andy was aware that they had barely spoken since they got here, he hoped she wasn't feeling awkward, he was doubting his decision of inviting her. Sharon was first to break the silence.

'What are your thoughts about the case Lieutenant'. Andy studied her, glad of the conversation. 'It's a difficult one, there is nothing obvious as to what happened to these kids, why the ended up where they did'. Andy took a sip of his coffee.

'I have a bad feeling about it, I don't know why I just have this feeling'. Sharon shook her head slightly and then looked out the window, unsure of how to explain her thoughts.

'I get it as well, it's like something's just not right, like we are missing something'. Sharon turned and smiled at him.'Yes! that's exactly it, thank you Andy I'm glad it's not just me that feels this way'. Sharon took a bite of bagel. Wait had she just called him Andy?

They talked more about the case and finished their breakfast. Andy had insisted on paying, he had invited her. They walked towards their cars stopping when they got there. 'Well thank you for breakfast, it was nice of you to invite me'. Sharon didn't know why it surprised her that she enjoyed herself. Andy returned her smile. 'That's what friends are for Sharon, see you back at the office'. Andy then got in his car, put on his sunglasses and drove off with a wave.

Sharon stood watching as he drove off. That feeling of excitement back in her stomach. He had called her Sharon. She had liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, guys thank you so much for sticking with this story. Hope you enjoy!_

Sharon's instinct about the case had proved right, they now were now dealing with a serial killer. A violent one who needed to be stopped before any more bodies showed up. Despite the gruesome nature of the crime scenes, the killer was meticulous and left little or no evidence. Frustration within the team was ripe, with added pressure from media and the victims families, the atmosphere was overwrought with tension as though it could erupt at any minute.

Sharon scrunched a piece of paper she had been writing on and threw it towards the bin, it missed and landed on the floor. This case was getting to her. Morales had come back with the autopsy results over three weeks ago and he had noted the similarities of the victims to three teenage girls killed last year. The method of the killings had been the same, the victims were brutally beaten and their necks slashed. The viciousness of the deaths had made Sharon shudder. The only difference was that the recent victims were male. However, all were teenagers and all killed in the same area, Griffith Park. Five teenage victims, slain with no motive and little evidence left for the team to work with.

Sharon ran her hand through her hand through her hair, she knew she was missing something but she didn't know what it was. Her team was looking for direction, what would be her next move. This case was a complex game and each move had to be smart. One lead they had was a potential eye witness. A young couple had seen a man, walking away from the crime scene around the time the murders had taken place. They couldn't give much description except that he was about five-foot nine, around 200 pounds. He was wearing dark clothes and a blue baseball cap. Nothing solid to go on, that description could be anyone.

Just when the trail seemed cold. Lieutenant Tao came through with evidence that linked all five murders. The murder weapon was the same for all victims, and bruising on one of the recent victim's cheeks showed a shoe imprint that gave the killers shoe size. It wasn't much but it gave the team hope. They had solved cases with less to go on.

It was now after ten at night and Sharon let them team go home, they had secured enough leads to follow up on tomorrow, nothing else would get done tonight. She sent a text to Rusty apologising to him for being late again. Guilt from not being able to see him so much recently hurt her stomach. Their relationship was going from strength to strength. The team had at last had tracked down his mother since then he began to trust Sharon. Rusty was opening up to her, slowly, but that was enough for her. He needed to work through this himself, in his own way. Her maternal feelings towards him were stronger each day.

Sharon slipped her heels on, they had been kicked off earlier as she had sat at her desk, she checked her watch trying to decide what to do. She was hungry but should she grab a take-out or just head home to bed? As if he had been listing to her thoughts Andy appeared in her office.' Tough day, fancy grabbing a bite before you head home'. Since that first breakfast together they had fallen in to a routine over the past couple of weeks of going to dinner when they could or sometimes breakfast whatever time allowed, even if it was just having a coffee in the break room.

'Sure, that'd be great Andy'. He smiled that all too familiar smile, 'where you wanna go?'. Sharon really didn't know but she wasn't up for anywhere busy. 'Why don't we grab a take-out and eat at mine?'. There was a small silence, he had never been to her apartment before. He knew there was nothing behind it other than she was tired however this suggestion felt like they were taking a step.

'That sounds great Sharon, I will grab the food and meet you at yours . Sharon knew this probably wasn't the best idea but what was wrong about inviting him to her apartment. They were simply friends.

The food was eaten, its remains scattered over her kitchen counter. She would deal with it later. Right now, she was comfortable and very much relaxed, a feeling she hadn't really felt in a while. After eating their dinner, they had decided to move to the couch. Sharon had made them both tea. The soft aroma of camomile was soothing, as was his voice. He was telling her a story about his grandkids. She was listening to him but not playing too much attention to what he was saying. Her focus was on his mouth. Her eyes were drawn to his soft lips, that grin. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. That thought surprised her. What was she thinking, he was here as her friend. Nothing more. She was his commanding officer for goodness sake.

Andy sensed she was tired but he didn't want to leave, he was enjoying this too much. She looked so relaxed and gorgeous sitting their sipping her tea, he was talking about his grandsons, anything to keep himself distracted from the thought of leaning over and enveloping her in a kiss he had been so desperate for. He had wondered so much about how she would taste, how her lips would feel. It was time to go before he did something he regretted. They had agreed to be friends and he enjoyed being her friend, if that's all they could be he would take it, he loved being around her.

'Think it's about time I head home'. Andy finished the last of his tea and put the mug on the coffee table. 'Thanks for having me over, this was nice'. Indeed, it was, we will have to do it again'. Sharon didn't want him to go but it was best he was leaving.

'Well maybe after this dammed case is over I can have you over to mine and I could cook your dinner, bring the kid, that's only if he wants to of course'. Andy scratched the back of his head, he suddenly felt awkward. He wasn't asking her on a date but it sure as hell felt like it.

'That sounds wonderful Andy thank you, that's if we ever solve this case of course'. 'We will Sharon, count on it'. 'Well I will be more determined now with this offering of a home cooked meal, I never knew you could cook'. They were now at the door of her apartment, she was smiling at him, his resolve was fading fast he wanted to kiss her, it was becoming a need. 'My mother taught me, I'm pretty good, goodnight Sharon'. He leaned over and gave a small kiss to her cheek and walked out. Sharon watched as he entered the elevator, the doors closed. She let out a breath and leaned against the wall holding her cheek, her skin was tingling from where his lips had been. It was just a friendly kiss but the feelings it stirred within her were far from friendly.


End file.
